


Work Together

by RainbowRocky



Series: RainbowRocky's ThunderRod Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Relationship Discussions, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRocky/pseuds/RainbowRocky
Summary: Rodimus struggles to put together a piece of furniture for the sparkling on the way. Thunderclash helps out and fluffiness ensues.Day 2 of ThunderRod Week 2020! Prompt: Build
Relationships: Rodimus/Thunderclash
Series: RainbowRocky's ThunderRod Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848811
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: ThunderRod Week 2020





	Work Together

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song is Together by Cyn! It fits the teamwork vibe really well and is also just a super cute ThunderRod song ^w^ This piece came together rather quick. I was struggling with what to do for Build when the idea hit me like a truck: baby IKEA furniture.
> 
> Thanks again to Percy (@percy-writes on tumblr) for beta-ing!

“How the frag am I supposed to stick _this_ piece into _this_ part? It doesn’t fit!”

“Did you read the directions?”

“Yeah I read the fragging directions!”

Rodimus chucks the assembly piece in his rage, and it clatters haphazardly against the wall on the other side of the room. He collapses to the ground in a huff and groans his frustrations, “How am I supposed to raise a whole aft _sparkling_ when I can’t even put this fragging _crib_ together?!”

“Oh, darling… the skills are hardly connected,” Thunderclash sighs, coming to his conjunx’s side. “Do you need any help?”

“No!” Rodimus is quick to protest, “You-you’re carrying, you should be resting.”

Thunderclash settles down beside him anyways. “I can still help,” he offers, “even if it is just reading the steps to you.”

“Well, I said I was gonna do this, so I’m gonna do it.” Rodimus sits up and wrestles the half-built furniture into an accessible position. “I’m the sire. I should be able to.”

“The sparkling won’t care whether or not you can build them a crib.”

“Yeah, well _I_ care,” Rodimus pouts. “What if they ask me to build them a treehouse one day? I gotta… I gotta practice.”

Thunderclash blinks back his confusion, not entirely sure what a _"treehouse"_ is, and rubs a servo soothingly along his conjunx’s backplating. “You know, you do realize we’re supposed to be a team in this, right? Whatever we do for our sparkling, we do it _together_.” 

Rodimus makes a noncommittal grunt in reply, field steaming with frustration.

The convoy clucks his glossa and searches for the guidebook in the array of assorted parts scattered about the floor. Once he’s plucked it from the mess, he suggests, “Why don’t you go get that piece you just threw, and I’ll scroll through this?” It’ll give him a moment to calm down.

“Ugh, fine.” Rodimus hauls himself to his pedes and trudges off.

As Thunderclash flips through the directions, he can understand why the Prime got so confused. While relatively straightforward, the pictures exemplifying the steps are bogged down by weird arrows and random closeups. Knowing Rodimus, he likely couldn’t focus on the black and white of the linework. Still, he has a feeling this isn’t the direct cause of his love’s frustration.

When Rodimus finally makes his way back, Thunderclash asks as gently as he can muster, “Do you want to tell me the real reason why you’re upset?”

The speedster frowns and flops down beside him. “Not really,” he mumbles as he proffers the stray piece.

Thunderclash takes it and sets it beside the others, before pointing to the directions. “It needs to go in this way. I believe you were putting it in backwards.”

“Oh.” He sets about fixing it the right way and Thunderclash lists off a few more directions as Rodimus continues to assemble.

When they’re nearly finished, the colorful mech exclaims cheerfully, “See! We make a good team, you and I.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rodimus dismisses with a wave of his servo. “Thanks for the help, I guess.” He screws in a few bolts before flipping it over to administer them to the other side.

“You know, I meant what I said earlier,” Thunderclash pipes up while he watches him work, “about doing things together. You don’t have to shoulder these kinds of things on your own.”

“I guess not,” Rodimus sighs. He ceases his work and gives the convoy a somewhat pleading expression. “But I feel like I _have_ to. I mean, I can’t help you carry. You’re doing that all on your own. This is… this is the _least_ I can do right now.”

“Oh, my fiery sun, is that what you’re so worried about?” Thunderclash smiles sympathetically.

“Yeah! And I can’t even _do_ it right.” Rodimus crosses his arms over his chestplates and gives the nearly assembled crib a glare straight from the Pits.

His petulance is disrupted when he’s suddenly drawn into the big arms of his conjunx. Thunderclash croons a soft, adoring note, and nuzzles his cheek. “You’ll be a wonderful sire,” he assures, “Our bitlet couldn’t ask for a better mech than you.”

Rodimus flushes and buries his helm in Thunderclash’s chestplates. “How can you be so sure?” he murmurs against the steady whirr of his spark. If he focuses enough on where the warm plating meets his cheek, he can detect the faint pulse of a second beat beneath Thunderclash’s. His own spark glows in recognition.

“You’re already helping me so much,” he insists, “And no one could love them as fiercely as I know you do.”

“But _how_ do I help? I’m not-”

Thundercalsh cuts him off before he can even finish that thought. “Who just put this together?”

“Well, I suppose I did, but you read me the directions-”

“And who brings me a warm cube of energon whenever I ask?”

“Me…”

“And who massages my pedes every night?”

“Also me.”

“And who-”

“Alright, alright, I get it!”

“Do you, though?” Thunderclash quirks an optical ridge at him. “You do so much for me already. You _are_ helping. And when the sparkling comes around, you’ll help with them too.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” Rodimus lets out a nervous, tearful giggle and noses Thunderclash’s chestplates. “Our little Hot Sauce~”

The convoy snorts in amusement. “I thought we agreed that wouldn’t be their name.”

“I know, I know, but until we come up with something _better_...” he trails off, flashing innocent optics up at him.

Thunderclash rolls his own before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the crest of Rodimus’s helm. “Now why don’t we finish this thing?”

**Author's Note:**

> You have all my love for giving this a read <3
> 
> Also the interim name Hot Sauce before they actually figure out the name Hot _Shot_ is a joke @percy-writes and I came up with together. If anyone would embrace a name like that (suggested by Drift btw) it would be Rodimus x3


End file.
